THE VIRUS
by Flameboy8952
Summary: Bikini Bottom use to be a great town, but now the town is a place of survival and death, as Spongebob and his friends try to survive in a town of infected creatures who will do anything to get their meal. 2nd Zombie Story!


_**THE VIRUS**_

_**PART 1 : CLOSE ENCOUNTER**_

* * *

2 Weeks After Outbreak...

Bikini Bottom, it use to be a wonderful town that anyone who is a sea creature wanted to live in. Well, it use to be like that. Now it's a hunt for survival in the city. The reason is that a virus is going through the city. The virus started as something being made by scientist. The virus was supose to be a cure for hunger, it would make someone be able to last a year without any kind of food. But something else happened, it caused the test subjects to have a huge hunger for any kind of meat, even fish meat. This caused the subjects to go crazy and attack the scientists. They were able to get out of the building and they spreaded throughout the whole area. Bikini Bottom, Jelly Fish Fields, Goo La Goon, Rock Bottom, The Mermalair, The Snowy Mountains, The Dump, The Krusty Krab, The Chum Bucket, and Glove World are all covered with the creatures. The good news is that the area was able to be quarentined by the government, and in one month, the government will send a helicopter to pick up any known survivors.

As of the moment, there are only eighteen known survivors left in the area. They are Spongebob, Squidward, Pearl, Sandy, Barnicle Boy, Mr. Krabs, Larry, Patrick, , Mermaid Man, Plankton, Spongebob's Grandma, Gary, Perch Perkins, Squilliam, Spongebob's Mom, Spongebob's Dad, and Karen. All of them have three different weapons with them to save eachother and themselves from the zombies.

At the moment, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton were on a scouting mission in Bikini Bottom to get food. Spongebob has an axe, an uzi, and a shotgun. Patrick has a shotgun, a baseball bat, and an uzi. Sandy has a sniper rifle, a uzi, and a shotgun. And Plankton has a pistol, a hatchet, and a couple of flashbangs.

All four of them were keeping an eye out for any of the infected that will try to eat their flesh. But they came across something else. It was one of their old neighbors. He had a blue skin color, a white short shirt, and some red shorts. Except some of the man's guts were hanging out of his body, one of his two legs were gone, and the left side of his face was all torn apart and bloody. All four of them wern't surprised at how bad the man looked, and all they did was look at the body. That is until Spongebob put his shotgun against the guy's head and shot a bullet straight through his head. A blood curdling roar then echoed through the town and the four of them took notice of this and they each aimed their guns in different directions. Tons of fish then started running at them in different directions. Except the fish looked different, they were kinda decaying, they were pale, and their eyes were now a blood-red color that could creep anybody out. Some of them were even missing limbs.

The four of them knew what to do, and Spongebob was the first to react. Spongebob gripped his shotgun and shot a bullet which hit one of the fish in the head, and it went down. Patrick then started to shoot his uzi at the fish and was able to kill a few. Sandy started to fire her shotgun and Plankton shot his pistol. Left and right and up and down, the infected fish were being shot and killed on sight. One of the infected was sneaking up on Sandy and was about to bite her, but Spongebob turned around and saw the fish and he ran over to it, axe in hand, and decapitated it. The dead-headless-fish fell onto the ground, it's blood spraying from the body. Sandy then saw the body and she smiled at the sponge, but then quickly shot an infected fish behind him. Plankton was the only one who hadn't wasted any of his bullets and has shot 49 of his 100 bullets, and he has killed 49 of the infected fish.

They were losing their ammo by every round, so Spongebob and Patrick changed to their melee weapons at started to kill all of the infected that got to close. Plankton then spotted an open spot between the infected and quickly came up with a plan to save him and the others. He then told the others his plan and the other three all agreed to it and they all started to run through the fish with their weapons, killing off a bunch of infected near them.

When the group got through all of the infected and saw that none of them got bitten, they started to run to get to their base that is across the town. The infected saw it and they started to run after the group. Spongebob used his shotgun and started to shoot down any infected that got close. One the infected actually leaped at them and was almost able to grab onto Patrick, but Plankton saw this and shot the creature before in could get him. Eventually the base came into sight and the group increased their speed so they could get there faster, and the infected also increased in speed so they could get their hands on the groups living guts before they could escape.

Plankton was losing alot more energy then the other three because of his smaller height and his slower speed. Sandy took notice of this, so she grabbed Plankton and continued to run. Spongebob was able to get to the base first, so he started to take fire on the infected that got to close to his group, but Spongebob didn't just think of his group as just a group, he thought of them as his friends.

Patrick was taking up the rear and was blasting down tons of the infected with the remaining ammo for his uzi, but everytime he shot one of the infected, another two took it's place. He then ran out of ammo, so he just put the gun away and took out his baseball bat and started swinging at and hitting the infected that got close. Sandy got to the base next and she put down Plankton so he could start firing at the infected to. Sandy then took out her sniper rifle and started to kill the infected to.

Patrick was losing energy and felt like he was about to collapse, but he kept on going, because he knew he needed to help his friends. He kept on going and going until he got their. He finally was able to get their and he started to be relieved. Seeing that Patrick had gotton their, Sandy knocked on the door tons of times, and soon a crab opened the door and he let them in. Sandy and Patrick were the first to get in, Plankton then followed, and Spongebob was the last one to get in. When all four of them got in, the crab shut and locked the door. The four may be safe, but will they be for long.

* * *

**And done, man, this took a really long time to make. It may seem kinda dumb that i'm uploading a second zombie story, but the other one's 3rd chapter was done, but I wasn't able to save it and now i'm trying to come up with a new idea for the next chapter. So this is just to keep you guys occupied while I make the third chapter for the other one. Please vote on my poll, even if you don't like the show, just vote on it please. See you guys soon with the next chapter. BYE**


End file.
